Still Water'd
Still Water'd is a small farming community along the Old Federal Highway, catering to traders on their way between Canberra, Wollongong and Sydney. Built entirely after the War, the town has proved to be a successful, rural settlement. History Still Water'd was nothing but a small road off the main highway before the war - and it could barely even be called that. Shoddy and barely paved, the path lead to little more than a small watering hole, lying disused and abandoned in the sun. The war did nothing to the road, as no important military or civilian infrastructure around the area. The area sat untouched for years after the war, the asphalt cracking in the sun and the lake catering only to Bighorners and Brumbies. As the Post-War trade network began to develop further, the spot became popular as a rest site for caravaneers on their way to and from Canberra and Sydney. Establishment In September 2169, one of many roving caravans settled down for the night at the Still Water'd rest stop. This caravan, a large, 20-odd group from Golbourn, travelling south to trade fresh food in Canberra, rested the night, tying up their Brahmin part way from their camp, near the watering hole. However, during the night, an unknown mutant struck, slaughtering the pack animals, yet leaving their cargo behind. The group could not carry enough food or water to make it back home or continue on their way to their destination. For all intents and purposes, the caravaneers were stuck. However, this was not the end of days. Caravaneers are entrepreneurial and self-sufficient and possess more than enough willpower to hang on in the toughest of situations. After two days of planning and discussion, the caravan, under the leadership of Darren "Dazza" McKinley, put down their roots. They used the corn and razorgrain they were transporting as seeds and planted them around the waterhole and the stream that fed into it, built small shelters out of the local eucalypts and turned the rest stop into a permanent settlement. Development The town grew slowly. While the initial farm plots and shelters were built in the summer of 2169-2170, the proper town didn't begin appearing until nearly a decade later, when the population had grown to be able to actually expand. Construction of Dazza's Bar began in 2178 and continued through to the new decade. The foundations for the infirmary were set in 2180 and Bingo's Hotel in 2182. Proper houses and workshops were built along the road through the 2180s. By the new century, construction had finished and the town looked less Stone Age and significantly more Frontier. As the town developed and grew, it became in need of greater levels of security. Following the '83 Bloody Bar Brawl, a full-time gaol was built in between Dazza's and Bingo's. Raiders assaulted the town in 2202, having travelled down from the Gong on a path of destruction. Still Water'd managed to beat the chemmed out junkies off, but not without significant damage to the main strip and casualties. A raider problem had existed since the foundation of the town, but it wasn't until this group of raiders came in that a large scale defence became necessary. In 2203, a large-scale palisade began construction, which finished in 2205. Throughout the first half of the 23rd century, Still Water'd grew at an exceptional rate. The large-scale reoccupation of Sydney drew settlers from all across New South Wales who, of course, travelled down the major roads towards the Sydney and Campbelltown. This massively increased the amount of traffic coming through the town, both increasing the profits of the town as a rest stop and increasing the number of inhabitants. Laurie's Smitty provided plenty of cheap repairs to the settlers and caravaneers that followed. Caravaneers even brought in Bighorners from the south, growing the town's flocks. The Modern Day After the large rush of the first half, the rest of the 23rd century unfolded significantly more quietly for Still Water'd. The town tended to its flocks, took care of the crop and took in weary traders and travellers. The number of traders has dropped in recent years, worrying the town's inhabitants. Decreased raider attacks have only amplified this worry, with many town people suspecting the worst will soon be happening. They've beginning stocking up on weapons and ammunition and sharpening their sharpshooting skills. Economy Still Water'd's economy is primarily agricultural based. They grow all manner of crops, including staples such as corn, razorgrain and barley, vegetables and even some fruits. Large tracts of land around the settlement are grazing land for the flocks of domesticated Brahmin and Bighorners that occupy the area. Some Brumbies have also been tamed, however, they are mainly used for farming. Still Water'd has maintained its trading heritage. As one of the principal stops along the highway, Still Water'd sees a constant influx of traders, travellers and settlers heading north and south. Traders resting the night get free entry and board, but must give the town discounts on their products. This has seen them accumulate a wealth of weapons, ammunition, children's toys and even books. Due to their successful trading, Still Water'd has the largest library in the Southern Tablelands. Relations Still Water'd is a friendly town, welcoming almost any into its doors. Large areas are set out just for travelling merchants, giving them a place to rest on their journey. The town is happy to welcome in any newcomers, taking in all manner of individuals from around the wasteland. This has earned them a solid reputation, increasing traffic to the settlement and increasing their growth. This does not mean they are toothless; Still Water'd has been able to welcome so many traders due to their sturdy walls and well-trained militia. Category:Communities Category:Places Category:New South Wales